Meeting The Family of Terror
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Sequel to 'Interuptions Rewritten' Roy meets Riza's family and she fears that he'll leave her because they're mean to him rated M for language and adult themes I'M IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING IT!
1. The Call

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES

Riza: Hey everyone did you miss me? This is the sequel to 'Interruptions Rewritten' Please read that first because you won't understand some of the stuff going on. Kay. Kago isn't here with me today, but she'll be back for when I do the next chapter. If not I'll call her. Kay, on with Roy and Riza ness hooray!

Roy Mustang held his son in his arms as Riza slept in their bedroom. They were planning to move into the Fuhrer home. A new one had been built in Central near the headquarters. They were going to move soon and sell Roy and Riza's individual houses.

"Hey, RJ, do you like me?" The little baby giggled and rubbed his face against Roy's hand. Roy smiled and ruffled Roy junior's short blond hair. He looked like a blond mini replica of Roy.

"Of course he likes you. You feed him and play with him. He has nothing to hate you for." Riza joked from the doorway. Roy spun around surprised and smirked. Riza was wearing a robe and her flannel pajamas. He stared at her until RJ started to squirm. He looked down and saw the little baby's tear filled eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked him and the little baby burst out crying. Roy carried him to the kitchen and made him a bottle. Riza took him and waited for the bottle to be ready. Roy took it out of the microwave, tested it and handed it to Riza. (There weren't any microwaves then, I GOT IT!!!) He went behind her and placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her to him and rested his chin on her shoulder, cuddling his cheek against hers. She smiled and started to feed the baby.

"Roy, I love you."

"I love you too." RJ made a noise to remind them he was still there.

"You too, RJ." Roy said smiling at Roy Jr. He glanced at the clock: 6:00 am.

"We have work today." Riza said as Roy groaned. The little boy hiccupped as the bottle was emptied into his mouth and cuddled against Riza's chest. Roy left the room and came back a minute later in uniform carrying clothes for Riza and Roy Jr. He handed Riza her clothes and took RJ. He sat on the couch and put RJ in his lap. He took his footy pajamas off and slipped a red t-shirt on him. He changed his diaper quickly trying his best not to look. He put a new one on along with a pair of super-small, blue military pants. He put his small army jacket on with a pair of socks and stood up with him.

"He's going to be as military obsessed as you if you keep dressing him up like that." Riza smirked at him.

"I think he likes it. He looks like his drop dead sexy daddy." Roy smirked back and kissed her as she rolled her eyes. They got into the car, Roy driving, Riza in the passenger seat holding RJ protectively.

"Ready for work today, Mrs. Mustang?"

"Only if you are, Mr. Mustang." She smirked.

"Good, cuz I have a surprise!" She groaned and Roy laughed. After about 3 minutes he pulled into the parking lot of Central HQ.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, sirs. Hey RJ." Kain Feury said with a unique salute-wave motion.

"Good morning, Feury. Um...have you seen Lt. Havoc today?"

"No, he called in sick." Ro and Riza sighed happily and RJ just looked up confused.

"Thank you, Kain." Riza said and they walked past him and went into Riza's office. RJ yawned and Riza laid him in the small crib they had set up in the corner.

"Thank God that Havoc isn't here." Roy said seductively in Riza's ear.

"But, he is." Riza said pointing at their little son. Roy sighed, but didn't let go of his hold on her tight stomach.

"You got rid of that baby fat quick, hon." He said changing the subject. She laughed at his subject changed, but scowled.

"You saying I was fat?" She asked. His eyes grew wide.

"You know that wasn't what I meant Riza." She left his warm hold and walked over to her desk. She silently started her work.

"Mmm." She moaned softly as Roy went up behind her and nibbled on her earlobe.

"You know I didn't mean that Riza. You know I love you… and fear you, too much to say anything that mean to you."

"If I was would you tell me?" She sobered up again. He scowled, she was being difficult on purpose to make him upset.

"Yes, but there's no need cuz my Riza can't get fat cuz she's my perfect queen. I wouldn't notice anyway." He sucked on her neck and she moaned again. Still slightly angry, but it was forgotten.

''Baka..." She moaned and he hugged her hips.

"I'm your baka, Riza. That's all that matters." He smirked against his spot on her neck. She moaned again and he kissed her lips.

"Roy..."

"I think I forgot how we managed to create Roy Jr."

"Maybe I'll teach you tonight if you're good and you do your work." He smiled, kissed her, ran to the spare desk, and started writing furiously. Riza giggled and went back to her work.

About an hour later Feury came in to tell Riza that she had a phone call. She kissed Roy and RJ and left the room. Roy looked confused, but resumed his paperwork. All of the phones were tapped so if Riza didn't tell him herself, he'd listen to the conversation. He smirked.

Meanwhile:

"Hello?" Riza picked up the phone and spoke clearly into it.

"Hello, Elizabeth! It's me Christopher." Riza sighed at the obnoxious tone of her twin brother.

"Hello, Chris. To what do I owe the honor of you calling me?"

"Mom and Da...I mean mother and father want all of the family to come home for a few days for a reunion. I was the last one to talk to you so they asked me to call you." Riza groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"They want you to come...and also, they want you to take your...husband..." He said it softly in case she got angry.

"Seriously? Do they know he's the Fuhrer?"

"No. Dad...I mean father thinks he's some worthless hobo you picked up and had sex with. He was disappointed you got married. I didn't feel like telling him the truth. I thought you'd want to handle it."

"Thanks for not letting that pile of crap come down on me, CC." Chris laughed at the pet name his sister still used for him. She sighed and agreed to go.

"'Kay, I'll tell mother and father that you're coming. They want people to start arriving as early as tomorrow. The actual get-together is in 3 days."

"Alright, thank you, Chris. I'll see you then." He agreed and hung up. Riza slowly made her way back to the office. She opened the door and Roy shot up immediately coming to his wife's side. He picked her up and nipped at her ear. She forgot momentarily about the reunion and focused on the feeling of his lips on her ear. She giggled and he smirked. He brought her over to his chair and sat down with her on his lap. He continued his fascination with her ear. She claimed his lip with her own and he pulled away to kiss her neck. She moved slightly closer; wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her longingly.

"I need you tonight." He moaned softly returning to her neck. She smiled and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then everywhere else on his face. Then she claimed his lips again. He kissed her and rubbed her back.

"I'll be there..." She moaned. He smirked against the soft skin of her neck.

BANG!!!! Ed ran into the office like he had just been shot at.

"God, ED! WHAT THE HELL!? WE HAVE A BABY IN HERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Roy yelled. Edward looked confused. He hadn't known of Roy and Riza having a baby because he had been on the other side of the gate when they had made the announcement and hadn't come back until after the baby was born. He turned and saw the little boy crying in the small blue crib.

"It's okay." Riza said and picked RJ up. She glared at Edward and went to sit at her desk. She hummed and RJ soon calmed down. He sniffled and fell asleep. She continued to rock him and Roy talked to Ed quietly. It was nothing really important. Just a problem with a copy machine and since Ed was the Full METAL Alchemist; everyone was chasing him to make him fix it. He left and was tackled right outside of the door.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Roy yelled.

"YES, SIR!" Everyone saluted. He shut the door and went back to the other desk...

Riza: I'll write some more, but that's all I have for the first chapter so stinks to be all of you lol don't worry, knowing myself, I'll probably have the next chapter up in like 5 minutes lol

ATTENTION ROLE PLAYERS!!!! THERE'S A FORUM ME AND A FRIEND MADE FOR RP-ERS SO YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. WE REALLY NEED MEMBERS LOL PLEAZ JOIN; YOU CAN RP WHATEVER YOU WANT! HERE'S THE URL: http://xlrp. 


	2. Preperations

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES

Kago: ON WITH THE LEM...

Riza: NO! On with the story

* * *

Riza placed RJ back in his crib. He sighed in his sleep and Riza went over to sit in front of Roy's desk. He looked up.

'Want to go on a field trip?"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are holding a family reunion and they want us to go too." Riza looked annoyed and sad for some reason. Roy thought it over.

"Why do they want me there?"

"Because we're married!"

"Oh, right." He had a dumb look on his face and it made Riza laugh.

"Oh, I forgot, um...they think you're a hobo I picked up and got in bed with." Roy face dropped.

"Why don't they know me? Don't they get a newspaper?"

"I don't know, but that's what my dad assumed and my brother Chris left that for me to handle." Riza said walking over to be closer to Roy. He pulled her into his lap.

"So should I act like a hobo, or should we show up in a limo with my attendants following us around everywhere.

"I want to see their faces when we arrive in a limo." Riza said devilishly. Roy smirked and kissed her.

"Okay, the three of us will go, okay?" Riza nodded and hugged him.

"We leave tomorrow."

"Okay, but tonight you're mine, right?" Riza smirked and nodded.

(PERVERTED MUSE/NOTES: LEMON WARNING)

Riza, Roy, and RJ got home late. It was already 9:00 when they walked through the door. Riza laid RJ in his crib in the bedroom and went out onto the couch. Roy quickly joined her, jumping over the back of the couch onto her. She giggled and Roy claimed her lips in a desperate kiss. Riza bucked her hips against and he moaned. She smiled and kissed him. He kneeled above her and started to unbutton her shirt. She squirmed slightly as the cold air hit her stomach and chest, but soon recovered. She didn't hesitate to remove his shirt as well and she trailed her hands gently over his muscular body. He leaned down and kissed her neck and removed her bra. Suddenly, the phone rang. Riza growled and answered the phone.

"Mustang residence."

"Hey, Riza!" Havoc said over the phone. (A/N: If you haven't noticed by now, I think Jean is annoying)

"What do you want?" Roy said taking the phone.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were up to."

"You're sick, go to sleep or eat soup." Havoc groaned and hung up the phone. Roy hung up and resumed his previous acts. Riza lay back down on the couch and Roy kissed her neck. Riza grabbed the waist of his pants and tugged at it. He kissed her and unclasped her belt he threw it across the room. It almost hit Black Hayate and as Roy apologized, the little dog ran in the bedroom to protect his little master.

"Meanie." Riza teased. Roy claimed her lips. He pulled her pants and panties down and threw them with her belt. Riza grinned and kissed him as she ran his pants and boxers down his sides. He kissed her and touched her lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth obediently. Their tongues wrestled until the two had to breathe. They pulled apart and panted.

"Ready?" Roy asked her positioning himself above her entrance. She smiled and he thrust in. She moaned and bucked her hips. He continued and kissed her every once in a while. She bucked her hips up to meet his. She came first, calling his name, but cutting herself off by kissing him. He thrust twice more and went into her, deep. He released his seed and it made her go over again. They moaned into each other's mouth and fell back onto the couch.

(PERVERTED MUSE/NOTES: END OF LEMON!!!!!)

Riza woke early the next morning in her bed. Roy and RJ weren't in the room, but she could hear someone running around outside her bedroom door. She got up and dressed in uniform even though they weren't going to work, and went to see what the commotion was. RJ was in his playpen cuddling with his teddy bear and Roy was making breakfast. Several bags were packed over by the door ready to be put in the car. Boxes were stacked up and ready to be shipped.

"I packed the stuff we needed for our trip to your parents' house and they're in the bags. The boxes are the other stuff that being brought over to the new house. They're moving our stuff while we're gone." Roy said still making bacon. Riza smiled. She'd never seen Roy do so much work before. She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She went to the fridge and took out the orange juice and a pre-made bottle. She put the OJ on the table and went over to pick up RJ. He smiled as his mommy picked him up and held him. She guided the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and he took it happily. When it was empty, Riza burped him and kissed his forehead before putting him back in the playpen. She went back over to Roy who was happily cooking their breakfast. She fed Black Hayate and sat at the table. Roy soon joined her and gave her a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast on it. She took a bite of eggs.

"Wow! This is really good, Roy." He smiled and they ate in near silence. Roy Jr. made sounds from his playpen and he hugged his teddy. Riza laughed at how cute he was.

"Ready to go?" Roy asked happily taking her plate and cleaning the dishes. Riza groaned. Roy smiled and helped her up out of her seat. She smiled and stood up.

"I guess." She hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, you already said we'd go." She groaned again and he picked her up. He carried her out into the possibly only limousine at the time. He placed her in her seat and went back in for Hayate and RJ. He handed the puppy and baby to Riza who put RJ in his car seat and set Hayate onto the seat across from her, next to RJ. Roy put the bags in the back, closed the front door of the house and got into the car next to Riza.

"Let's go, Jonas." Roy said to the driver as he shut the door and pulled Riza into his lap. She giggled and rested against him. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Riza: Okay, so to recap, Riza, Roy, Hayate, and Roy Jr. (RJ) are going to see Riza's parents who think Roy is a hobo. HEHE they're in 4 a surprise.

Kago: And Riza and Roy have done it once in THIS story.

Riza: PERVERT!!!

Kago: Thanks

Riza: Please respond.


	3. First Impressions

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES

Riza: Hey everyone.

Kago: There should be a lemon

Riza: THEY'RE IN A MILITARY HOME!!! THEY PROBABLY HAVE ALL THE ROOMS TAPPED WITH VIDEOCAMERAS!!!! NO LEMONS

* * *

Riza woke up about an hour after she fell asleep on Roy. They were almost at her parents' house. 

"Roy, wake up." She shook him a little bit by placing her hand on his stomach.

"Huh?" He looked down at her.

"We're almost there." She said and rubbed her cheek against his chest. He smiled and hugged her closer to him.

"Sir, ma'am, we're here." Jonas, the driver said as he slowly pulled into the driveway of the Hawkeye home. Riza moaned and they came to a stop. She picked up RJ and woke Black Hayate up. Jonas got out and opened the door. Riza's parents could be seen through the window of the limo, standing on the front porch in awe and confusion. Riza smirked. Jonas helped Riza out first. She hugged her baby closer to her chest and got out. Black Hayate jumped out and stood obediently and loyally next to his master. Next, Roy got out and took Riza's non-baby carrying hand on his own. Riza half guided, half dragged Roy up to the front of the house.

"Elizabeth!" Christopher came out of nowhere and hugged her. He smiled at RJ and Riza.

"Hello, Chris. This is my husband, Roy and my son, RJ."

"He's cute, Liz." He said as he rubbed RJ's cheek. The little baby giggled and made a squealing noise.

"Hello." Roy said. Christopher stood up straight and saluted.

"It is great to meet you, Fuhrer Mustang." He said, shaking his hand. Riza smiled.

"Same here, Lieutenant."

"Elizabeth, come say hello to your lovable older sister." Jessica said walking over and hugging Riza. Roy squeezed her hand to get her attention. She looked where he was looking to see her parents staring at them. Riza pulled Roy up toward her parents.

"Hello, it is great to meet you; my name is Roy Mustang." Roy said and released Riza's hand to put his won hand out to be shaken.

"Yes, a pleasure I'm sure." Riza's father said, keeping his hands behind him. Roy retracted his hand and Riza took it into her own hand again.

"Elizabeth, how could you afford a limousine? The only person with that much power and money is the Fuhrer. Did he owe you or something?" Her mom asked.

"Bradley must be going soft, eh, Riza?" Her father added.

"Fuhrer Bradley is dead. A new Fuhrer was picked months ago." Riza said spitefully.

"OH really? What's his name?" Her father asked slightly intrigued.

"Roy Mustang." Roy said.

"HAHA good joke, son." Riza growled as her father laughed at Roy. Black Hayate growled and moved closer to Riza's leg. Roy's face was unreadable.

"HEY, Liz, how about I take the little guy and get him something to eat." Chris asked nervously. Riza turned and handed the baby to her brother and gave him a bottle.

"Don't forget to test it before giving it to him." She said quickly. She knew that he knew what to do cuz he had a daughter about RJ's age anyway.

"Kay. We'll be in the kitchen." He said and made RJ wave at Riza.

"Mom, Dad, Roy is Fuhrer. I am Lt. Fuhrer and the first lady of the country. Oh and I'm also head of security..." Riza said. Her mother looked happy for her, but her father just looked at her skeptically.

"Come on, Roy." Roy looked as though he'd strangle Mr. Hawkeye. Riza grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him into the house. When they were far away from her parents and in her old bedroom, Riza turned and put her hands on his chest. She rubbed it and kissed his chin. Eventually he calmed down and leaned against the wall. Riza sat on the floor and put Roy's head in her lap as he lay in front of her. She stroked his hair and played with his ear.

"Were they always like that?" He finally moaned.

"Mhmm. Worse when I was younger." She pulled him to a sitting position and put his back to her chest. She kissed the back of his neck softly sending chills up and down his spine. She rubbed his chest and he put his head back on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I love you." He said softly. She grasped his hand and kissed it. Hs kissed her neck again and she laid her head on top of his.

"Elizabeth, time for dinner." Chris called from downstairs.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." Roy said and helped her stand up.

* * *

Riza: Okay, that's enough for now.' 

Kago: Should have been more lemony. That was lime-ish like sprite or mountain dew flavored.

Riza: um...okay...ewwww


	4. Of Aunts and lemons

I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES

Riza: Hey! To remind you all, Roy and Riza were wicked dissed by her dad and its dinner time.

Kago: Riza should disconnect the camera and then LEMON!

Riza: NO, no lemons in Riza's parents' house

Kago: You'll see it our way in time.

Riza: YEAH, like I want to think like a perv like YOU

* * *

Riza and Roy walked down the stairs. In the dining room, there were only 3 seats left. Riza looked around; everyone was there except her dad. She shrugged it off and sat next to her son who was sitting happily in Riza's old highchair. Roy followed her. Black Hayate had managed to fall asleep at Riza's feet. After a minute or two, Riza's father (SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HIS NAME OR I"M GUNNA CALL HIM BOB) entered, someone said grace, and they all ate. Riza was amazed how people could eat and talk at the same time. She merely grabbed Roy's hand and played with it as she ate her potatoes. Roy didn't mind. He was too busy listening to Riza's grandfather talk about chess.

"Elizabeth, how have you been?" Francis, her sister, asked randomly.

"I'm married to the Fuhrer, I have a son, and when I return to central, I'll be living in a new, giant house. Not bad." Riza and her sister laughed. Riza was still playing with Roy's hand, but he moved it and wrapped it around her waist to play with her skirt. Luckily, the table cloth was unnaturally long and no one saw his loving act.

"So this tall, dark haired, alchemist is the Fuhrer?" Francis asked.

"I still carry a gun, Fran." Her sister laughed nervously raising her hands in defense.

"Aw, come on Liz, you know I was just kidding." Riza returned to eating. She felt Roy's surprisingly cool hand, touch her bare stomach and almost jumped. He had made his way under her shirt and onto her tummy and the instant cold made her shiver. Roy smirked and looked at her. She glared at him and as though he read her mind, he said.

"Let's see what you can do to get me back for that, Riza, or should I say, Liz?" She growled softly and ate some more. Eventually, dinner ended and before Roy and Riza could clear their plates, Riza's father asked them to come into his office. Riza was used the navy blue room. She had gone in there every time that she did something wrong.

They sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Riza was holding RJ and Roy was holding her hand.

"I'd just like to apologize for earlier. I acted in treason against my Presedent and his wife. I was merely surprised that my daughter was the LT. Fuhrer and lady of my nation... Please forgive me, sir."

"Under one condition."

"Anything, sir."

"Don't call me sir. I am in fact your son in law so I believe the better name would be Roy."

"Of course." Her dad smiled lightly and shook Roy's hand. Riza sighed happily and rested her head on Roy's shoulder.

'Now, so long as auntie...' Riza's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by,

"HEY, FAMILY! COME SAY HELLO TO AUNTIE BB!!!" Riza's eyes got big and she looked as though she'd strangle something. She stood and walked to her room. RJ yawned and closed his eyes in the safety of Riza's arms. Riza placed him in the crib that one of Roy's servants had set up and jumped onto the bed. Roy walked into the room closing the door behind him and joined her in the bed. He lay next to her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I love you, but I have to tell you, your family is nuts." Roy said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry." She groaned into his chest. He chuckled softly and lifted her face up to look at him. He kissed her and she kissed back.

"Riza, I think I'm falling in love again." He moaned into her neck. She smiled and kissed his chest. Suddenly RJ started to cry. Roy got up and went over the crib. He picked his up and held him gently.

"What's the matter, big guy?"

"Maybe he needs a diaper change." Roy face dropped.

"He wants his mommy!" He joked. Riza laughed lightly and took him. She went into her small, pink bathroom and changed his diaper. (IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT? I NEED MICROSOFT WORD!!!!!) When that was done and RJ was back in his crib asleep, Roy sighed and looked dejectedly at Riza.

"The big, strong flame alchemist is afraid of a little baby diaper? I thought you were all for the people?" Riza said sitting on the edge of the bed. Roy dropped onto his knees in front of her.

"I'm not afraid...I just...it's icky..."

"It's icky?" Riza seemed intrigued by his choice of adjective. Gross would have sufficed, but he had chosen to say icky? Riza couldn't help it and started to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, no never." He jumped up onto the bed. He knelt above her.

"I'll take my revenge now. He kissed her lightly and when she kissed back, he pulled away.

"Don't tease." She whined.

"Why not. Does sharpshooter Lizzy dislike teasing?" She looked pissed. She flipped them over so she was on top. She kissed his mouth softly, but soon pulled away and kissed her way down his cheek and made her way to his chest. She pulled his white t-shirt up over his head. His army coat was already on the floor, but Riza hadn't noticed when he took it off. She continued her kisses until she got to his belly button. She smirked up at him and licked the small hole. He shuddered. She smirked again.

"I changed my mind, I like teasing."

"Be careful what you wish for, my love." He sat and moved her under him. He kissed her and slowly kissed down her neck. He moved back up and nipped at her earlobe. He kissed across to her nose and pecked it. He continued to her other ear and did the same as its twin. She giggled. She succeeded in getting him to kiss her lips and took the opportunity to flip them again so she was on top. He kissed her stomach by moving her black undershirt up a little. She shivered. His mouth was hot, her stomach was warm and the air in the room was cold. She grinded her abdomen against his and made him writhe beneath her.

"Elizabeth, come and see your auntie." Her aunt called from down stairs. I made RJ wake up. Riza growled and got up. She picked up her baby trying to calm him, which didn't take long and Roy got his shirt back on. The sweat on his chest made it stick to him. Riza brought the two boys down stairs and greeted her aunt. She was only about 35. (Riza's grandparents were apparently still getting it on when her parents were 18-ish LOL) She was tall for a woman and was wearing a very, revealing dress. Roy looked at her and then at Riza. He couldn't believe that they were related. Riza Hawkeye was none for leaving EVERYTHING for the imagination, but her aunt was wearing a dress which was slit down the center and ended at her belly button, brown hair down no bun or ponytail or anything, high heeled shoes. He looked away. He stood behind Riza, hands on her shoulders gently messaging them.

"Auntie, this is my husband, the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang and this is my son, RJ." She introduced.

"RJ is a peculiar name isn't it?" Riza tensed in anger, but Roy continued to rub her shoulders.

"It's short Roy Jr., Auntie."

"Of course." She looked at Roy. He was still behind Riza.

"I'm Roy Mustang. It's nice to meet you ma'am." He stepping to his wife's side and shaking her aunt's hand.

"Roy, we should be heading off to bed. I think RJ's really tired and I'm too."

"Okay." Roy smiled and they turned to walk away.

"Um...Roy, would you stay here a second?"

"Sure, Riza don't worry, I'll be right there okay?" Riza smiled, nodded, and walked back to her room.

"If my niece can't please you, let me know and I'll show you a good time." Her aunt said when Riza was back in her room. Roy was taken aback. Had Riza's aunt just ask him that?

"Uh...if you'd excuse me." He said and ran back to Riza's room. The lights were off so he sneaked in. Riza was getting dressed in the dark. He snuck behind her and helped her pull her PJ bottoms up. She giggled and backed into him, grinding her backside into his hips. He moaned. She smirked and spun around so they were face to face. She kissed him...

* * *

Riza: That's all the lemon you're getting. No details. I'm starting the next chapter with Riza waking up...

Kago: AWWWWW!!!!!!


	5. Flirt and die!

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN FMA, ONLY IN MY WILDEST DREAMS **

**Riza: Ok OK!!!! Kago has finally talked me into a lemon. I guess I can start up were I left off...ugh...**

**Kago: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Roy slowly pulled his wife's pajama bottoms up her thighs. She giggled softly. When they were up, he kissed her passionately.**

**"Roy... what about... RJ...?" she breathed softly in his ear.**

**"Hold on, there's a nursery in this house isn't there?" **

**"Yeah, that's where Chris is having his daughter sleep, it's the next room over."**

**"Would he mind if we put RJ in there with her?"**

**"No." She said. She flicked the light on, but RJ slept through anything and slept on peacefully. She picked him up carefully and Roy grabbed the crib. The baby monitor strapped to it beeped as it was moved. (OK OK I know they didn't have baby monitors then, but oh well. It's magic or something) He lifted it and they settled RJ in the nursery with his cousin, Sora. They went back to their room and Roy switched the light back off as they entered. Riza smiled and laid on the bed.**

**"Mmm...my love, is it possible that you've gotten more beautiful?" He asked seductively getting on top of her on the bed. She giggled and kissed him fully. He was the ONLY one who had EVER heard her giggle. He gently grinded his abdomen against her's to show her how much she'd affected him in such a short time. Riza smiled and flipped them so she was on top. (That's what you get when you have two lovers who love to be in control) She claimed his lips. He moaned as she slowly removed her own pants. She removed her outer clothes leaving her bra and panties then turned to his clothing. Shirt first, then pants.**

**"The boxers can stay on for a little more, my love." She said huskily in his ear. He whined and she thoguht of a way to punish him. She gently inched her way down his body until she was kneeling over his knees. She gently moved the top of his boxers down until his penis (Erg I don't like that word) protruded out of them. She gently kissed the tip and he gasp/moaned. She enjoyed the sound and did it again. He made the same noise. He couldn't take it! He flipped them and removed her panties and her boxers. He hesitated and kissed her. While he was enjoying her taste, she gave his hard a very gentle tug. He smirked at her and she smirked back.**

**"Teasing Riza?"**

**"I don't know what your talking about, my love." She said innocently and he kissed her. He positioned himself above her. She smiled and he thrust in. They went a little quicker than usual, but neither wanted to stop the pace. They reached their climaxes simultaniously and Roy thrust in and out a couple more times before colapsing by her side. She kissed him. He panted and pulled her to his chest. She pulled up the covers and they fell asleep. (There, done with your need for a lemon every chapter? Kago: Maybe)**

**Roy woke first. He pulled on a fresh, white muscle shirt. He had been in the military so long that he was starting to dress in uniform automatically. He pulled on a pair of jeans and his army boots.**

**"Wow, as sexy as you are the rest of the time, your sexier in jeans!" Riza said from the bed. He turned and looked at her. She smiled and got up. She grabbed her robe and wrapped in around her body. He hugged her. **

**"I love you, Riza."**

**"I love you, too." She said and kissed his chin.**

**"I need a shower." He said randomly.**

**"Me too, wanna join me?"**

**"Gladly!" He said hapily as he followed her into the bathroom.**

**"Here, let me help you with that." She said and removed his shirt for him. She turned on the water. He took his remaining clothes off and got in the shower with her.**

**Meanwhile:**

**"Auntie, what do you think your doing?" Chris asked. Blaire, the aunt who had attempted to seduce roy, was positioned outside of Riza's bedroom door.**

**"I came to tell them that they should come down for breakfast." She lied.**

**"I'll let 'um know when it's ready."**

**"Okay." She left quickly. Chris had a suspision of what was happening. He growled softly and went downstairs. Riza and Roy had moved their son into the nursery which probably meant they wanted time alone. They were probably taking a shower together as he stood there. Riza always took a morning shower and Roy seemed like him in the fact that they can't pass up an invitation for some more love. He chuckled. Anyone that Riza was interested in would probably be that was, but he seemed nice enough. He was still there and they seemed happy and they had a kid. He didn't see any problem.**

**"Morning, CC!" Riza said upon entering the kitchen. Roy Jr. was on her hip. (He's about 1 and a half and big for his age) **

**"GAH!" RJ said.**

**"I know hold on, buddy!" Roy said coming in the kitchen. He looked like an army guy as he brushed past Riza and pulled out a bottle from the fridge. RJ's bottles were blue, Sora's were pink.**

**"How did you know what he wanted?"**

**"He wants a bottle everyday at 6:00 when we usually leave for work. It's like clockwork." Riza said as her husband checked the bottle and gave it to her.**

**"Lucky! Sora can't make up her mind if she even wants a bottle. I'll make her one, she'll take a sip and leave it, then come back for it later. If I put it away, she looks for it until I take it back out." Riza laughed. RJ was a good little boy and quiet too. He slept through entire nights and woke everyday at 5 o'clock with his parents. They went to work, he would take a nap from 10 to 12. At exactly 12, he expected a bottle. He ate, fell asleep until 5 when they left, played with toys until 7 when he expected dinner and then went to bed until morning. HE WAS THE BEST KID ON EARTH!!!! Riza smiled and put RJ in his highchair in the dining room. Everyone was called to breakfast and the meal was served. Everyone ate and talked. Everytime Riza would turn to talk to someone, Roy would hand his son a little peice of scrambled egg. RJ would take it and put it in his mouth happily then giggle. Riza noticed, but didn't mind. RJ wouldn't choke on eggs and she knew it. **

**Riza couldn't help, but notice Roy inching closer to her. She looked at him and he smiled. She looked around and saw her aunt Blair staring lustfully at him. She glared at her, but her gaze never shifted. Roy got so close that their chairs hit each other. She took his hand in hers and noticed that he didn't have his gloves on. She pulled a pair out of her pocket for him. (I don't know why she had a pair, I just added it cuz I know Roy feels safer with his gloves in hand or on hand in this case) He pulled them on and smiled at her. He held her hand and she fingered her way so her hand was in the glove as well. She knew it was his 'safety blanket' and doing this made him feel good because it made him feel like he was protecting them. She put her head on his shoulder and removed her hand from her glove, putting it on his leg, messaging it lightly. He smiled. **

**Bliar was watching the whole exchange. It angered her. She got EVERY man that she wanted and he'd be NO exception. Being in a military family, she was quite similar to Riza. Strong, a good fighter, no where near as good as Riza, but better than most other girls at the time. Riza and her had grown up as thoguh they were cousins even though there was a 6 year difference. Riza was always short. She was born a little tiny, but nothing life threatening (OBVIOUSLY!!!) She was a good 2 feet shorter then Blair, but with a 6 year difference, it was to be expected. Blair had always picked on little Riza. She'd push her to get a turn on the swing when they were 2 and 8, she'd stolen her gun when they were 9 and 15, and even now at 29 amd 35 she was trying to get Roy.**

**"Hey, Liza, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She looked to Roy who face was saying, 'how many nicknames do you have?' **

**"Uh...Yeah sure. Be right back, okay, Roy?"**

**"Ok." He kissed her and picked RJ up out of his highchair. He tickled the little baby. Who giggled happily and wiggled his arms and legs.**

**Meanwhile:**

**"Liz, I think that Aunt Blair is trying to hook up with Roy."**

**"Seriously? You think?" She looked surprised and looked at her aunt who was still sitting at the table looking at Roy. Her blood started to boil.**

**"She wouldn't take her eyes off him...Didn't you notice?"**

**"A little, but I thought she was just...I dunno...What am I gonna do?"**

**"WHAT THE HELL!?" Roy yelled from the other room and RJ started to cry.**

**"Roy I told you to watch you language..." Riza started walking calmly back into the dining room until she saw her aunt sitting on Roy's lap and the baby crying, being held away from her by Roy. She was suddenly infuriated and punched Blair in the face. The woman wewnt flying and fell on the ground.**

**"What's the matter Li..." Chris had followed her, but had tripped and when he got there, Riza was standing above Blair and Blair had blood trickling out of her nose. RJ started crying louder. Riza stopped, took her baby from Roy and pulled Roy up the stairs. Everyone in the room sat there in shock. They had all seen Blair attempt to seduce Roy thinking Riza was in her room, then him yell, and Riza punch her. They stared wide eyed. All of them stood, cleaned their dishes, and went on with their lives, no one even looked Blair's way.**

**Riza and Roy stood in their bedroom. Roy was holding Riza in a warm hug. Her head pounded with anger and confusion.**

**"Roy...why?"**

**"I don't know, Riza. She's your aunt, not mine." Her head made a hard thump when he said cousin. She growled inwardly.**

**"I hate her...I alway did...she was always a spoiled brat..."**

**"Shhh...It's okay, she's probably still sitting down there with her bloddy nose. We're safe for now." He said hugging her tighter.**

**"Come on, I need my baby." She said taking his hand and going into the nursery. RJ was sleeping now, eyes closed, breathing steadily. Riza glanced at the clock: 11:55. He would wake up in 5 minutes for a bottle. She smiled and picked him up so his head was on her right shoulder and she held his back to her body. Roy watched silently as Riza's eyes went to burning with anger to calm, motherly eyes. It calmed him to see the change. Roy kissed her forehead and she melted completely. Tears began to run down her cheeks and he hugged her. She cried into his shoulder as her baby slept on her own. **

**She composed herself a minute later and went downstairs, her hand never leaving his. Blair was no where to be found and Riza was glad. If she saw her again she didn't know what she would do. She went into the kitchen and set the little baby in Roy's arms as she prepared a warm bottle. The grandfather clock down the hall rang 12 times and RJ woke up. He looked at his daddy, but didn't make any noise. Roy looked at him and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. RJ smiled and looked at his mommy who was still microwaving (I know no microwaves either, but oh well) his bottle.**

**She took it out, tested it and offered it to Roy. He took it and fed his son expertly. Riza stood next to Roy and smiled at her son. She smiled while sucking on his bottle. RJ grabbed the bottle with both of his tiny hands and held it to his mouth. Riza smile got bigger.**

**"How did you learn that?" She asked him in a cute little voice. The baby smiled again and continued to drink from the bottle. Roy smiled and kissed Riza's cheek.**

**"The kid's a little genius and learned it all by himself." He said. She smiled and kissed Roy.**

**"Hey, Liz." Chris said coming in the room.**

**"Hi, Chris."**

**"WOW! How did you teach him to do that?!" Chris asked when he was little RJ holding his bottle.**

**"I dunno, he did it on day when I was watching him and Riza was getting our lunches." Roy said proudly.**

**"That's awesome, I wish Sora could do that."**

**"Sora's only a half a year old. She a year younger than RJ! You can't expect her to be able to hold her boottle yet!" She said.**

**"I know, anyway, how are you feelin'?"**

**"Better."**

**"That's good, any madder and ya would shot her head off!" Riza glared at him and took out a concealed gun.**

**"Would put this one to use huh? I could still use it..." Chris laughed and raised his hands.**

**"Use that on her not me!" Riza smirked and put it away."**

**"I thought I took all of your guns from you!" Roy said holding out his hand.**

**"I'm not giving you that one!"**

**"Riza..."**

**"No way!" She said and ducked behind the table. Roy set his son down and whispered something in his ear as he stood there, almost falling over. RJ slowly walked under the table into Riza's arms.**

**"How'd ya teach him that and why didn't I know he could walk?!" Riza said.**

**"Uh..."**

**"Um...Riza, I'd like to appologize..." Blair said entering the kitchen.**

**Riza: Kay, that enough.**

**Kago: I'm happy... For now...**


	6. Fake Appologies

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN FMA, ONLY IN MY WILDEST DREAMS **

**Riza: lemon warning in this chapter!

* * *

**

**"Um...Riza, I'd like to appologize..." Blair said entering the kitchen.**

**Riza's face played several emotions. Blair stood there acting very well she even attempted to make herself look a little scared. There was NO way she'd give up that easily and Riza knew it. The two both acted to make ammends and Riza excused herself and Roy. She pulled him up the stairs. They laid RJ in his crib and went into their bedroom. Roy shut the door as Riza jumped on the bed. He went and sat on the edge on the bed rubbing her leg. She moaned and sat up, getting closer to him.**

**"I love you." She said and hugged him.**

**"I love you too." He got up on top of her and guided her toward the pillows. She kissed him and they made love, AGAIN!**

**Roy rolled over and felt a slight falling sensation before his body landed on something really hard. He opened his eyes. He was naked, laying on the floor of Riza's bedroom and Riza was laughing at him on the bed. He jumped back into the bed and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Suddenly they heard a muffled crying noise.**

**"That's RJ!" Riza said jumping out of the bed and getting dressed quickly. When they were dressed, they went into the nursery.**

**"MO...MMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!" He cried and Riza rushed to his side. He was on the floor. The crib was knocked over on it's side.**

**"Hey! How come daddy wasn't his first word." Roy pouted and slumped against the wall.**

**"What's the matter, baby? Did you fall out of bed?" The little kid nodded. Riza kissed his head and rocked him gently. When he was calm and half asleep, Roy picked up the crib and Riza placed him back inside of it. They left silently as RJ began to snore softly.**

**"Wow, guess he does take after you." Riza joked and Roy acted proud.**

**"That's m' boy!" He said striking an "Alex Louis Armstrong" pose.**

**"Uh huh. Yup okay." Riza said laughing.**

**"Come on Riza, he acts like you too."**

**"Like when?"**

**"Like when he...knocks all the little kids away so he can protect that girl Suzy."**

**"He's one tough little guy. I still don't know who Suzy's parents are though." Riza said thoughtfully. Suddenly, Roy picked her up and carried her downstairs.**

**"What is there to do around here? I'm bored." Roy asked, nuzzling Riza's neck. She giggled a little and kissed him.**

**"We can play chess." She joked.**

**"Okay!" Roy said enthusiastically. Riza was taken aback, but she looked at him slyly. There would be NO way that he would win!**

**"Take a left here," she said and he turned down the hallway as she directed, "it's this door on the right." He opened it and set her down. It was a small library there was a green carpet, green walls, green bookcases, a green and black marble chess set, green curtains, and green lamps. Roy was taken aback by how much green could actually be in one room. Riza laughed at the face he made and pulled him toward the chairs.**

**"May I ask why it is so...green in here?"**

**"It's my sisters' favorite color."**

**"Oh." She laughed and pushed him into on of the chairs on the green side of the board and sat on the other side.**

**Roy and Riza played chess for several hours before the clock struck 5 o'clock. Riza fell out of her chair. 5:00 meant RJ's dinner and he made it clear he wanted his meal if he didn;t get it right away. She ran out of the room and Roy followed behind her. She ran up the stairs and into the nursery. She was calmed to see that he was just sitting there just waiting for her. She picked him up and carried him out of the room. Suddenly, someone walked into her. She fell to the ground and RJ landed on the ground, crying.**

**"Oh, baby, it's okay." She said recovering and picking him up. **

**"Oh, man, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry!" Blair's voice said with obviously fake concern. Riza stood. She placed her hand on the top of RJ's head and rubbed his temple gently with her thumb. He stopped crying almost immediately. **

**"See, you're okay." Riza said lovingly and kissed his forehead. **

**"Mom...my..." He said softly. Riza smiled and turned her gaze to Blair who was dumbstruck.**

**"It's okay. Neither of us are hurt."**

**"Oh, good." Blair said snapping out of her trance and looked at RJ. She bowed slightly because she was in the presence of the Lt. Fuhrer/First Lady and walked off. Riza shrugged and brought RJ downstairs. Roy was in the kitchen making the bottle. He handed it to her and she fed the little boy in her arms.

* * *

**

**Riza: Kind of a boring chapter, but I have a lemon in the next chapter and then Roy meets the rest of the family.**

**Kago: YAY, LEMON**


	7. Attacked in the Darkness

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN FMA, ONLY IN MY WILDEST DREAMS **

**Riza: lemon warning in this chapter!**

**Riza place RJ in his playpen. He giggled and picked up a small plastic toy to play with. Riza smiled and turned to her mother.**

**"What did you want to see me about, Mom?" **

**"I wanted to make sure that everything's alright. I know it's hard to live with a military man and having a kid is hectic the first few years. And with my sister trying to..."**

**"I'm fine. We're fine. RJ is a happy little boy. Isn't that right little guy?" She ended in a little kid voice as she squatted so her and her son were eye level. Her mother smiled, but still looked worried.**

**"I want to go through this with as little pain as possible and with my sister trying to steal my youngest daughter's husband and all..." Riza hugged her for the first time in 3 years. She smiled and hugged Riza back. RJ giggled and Riza looked at him.**

**"I'm trying to keep Roy in check, he used to be a lady's man and I don't want little RJ getting into the habit because his daddy ran off with his sister in law." She said softly.**

**"I think you picked him right, Lizzy. I'm just worried abobut what lengths Blairs gonna go to to try to get him." **

**"Thanks, Mom. Now Roy is taking me shopping for something to wear tomorrow and he promised a trip to the shooting range if I'm good. Chris agreed to babysit."**

**"Have fun, dear." Riza kissed her mom's cheek and picked up RJ. She left the room. Chris was playing with his daughter in the living room.**

**"Hey, Chris, or should I say Mr. Babysitter." Chris laughed and took RJ.**

**"Have fun, Liz." He said and placed RJ next to his daughter.**

**"Listen, Chris if Bliar does ANYTHING while I'm gone, tell me as soon as we get back." Riza whispered to him as Roy began to descend the stairs.**

**"Got it." He winked and Riza kissed Roy Jr. Roy kissed him to and they left.**

**"You promised, Mr. Mustang." **

**"After getting a dress, okay?"**

**"Okay." She said and took his arm as they drove into town.**

**"You can stop here." Roy said to the driver as they reached the outskirts of the city.**

**"Yes, Sir." He stopped and the two got out.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yes, sir." Riza said giggling. Roy smirked and took her hand. They walked through town and went into the local dress shop. After about 20 minutes of looking, they finally picked out the perfect dress. They bought it, left, and went out to lunch. They both had a cheeseburger and fries. (They had just come from America and they were all the rage in FMA land.) They finished and went to the shooting range.**

**"I love you, you trigger-happy, hot lady." Roy joked and hugged her from behind.**

**"I love you, too, Mr. Lazy, moneyman." She smirked and pulled him into the shooting range.**

**"Wait! You don't have a gun." He said. She smirked wider and opened her purse to reveal a large hand-pistol. Roy smirked. **

**"I always have a gun." She said and paid to use a booth. Roy followed and took out his own gun. Riza smirked and shot of like four rounds before stopping. There were like near a million holes in the dead center of the target. She smirked as Roy stopped shooting. He grabbed his results. There were a few in the center and a whole bunch around in random spots on the paper. Riza smiled and kissed him.**

**"Hold on I want one more." Riza said and set up another peice of paper.**

**"That doesn't have a target on it." He said.**

**"I know." She smiled and started to shoot. When the sounds of bullet casings hitting the ground stopped, Roy looked up. Riza grabbed the paper and handed it to Roy. He looked at it. It said "I love you, Mr. Mustang." punched out were the bullets had hit it. He looked at it in awe. She kissed him deeply. He touched her lip with his tounge, but barely waited for permission to enter before shoving his tounge in her mouth. She moaned. He broke the kiss and smirked. He grabbed her butt.**

**"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private." Riza said softly in Roy's ear. He nodded and pulled her through the town to the outskirts, into the woods, out of the woods, into a small clubhouse where Riza whould hide out when she was younger.**

**"Here's good." Roy said anxiously.**

**"How did you know about this?"**

**"I came here to stare at you when I was living here to study being in the military." Roy said. Riza sighed and pulled him inside. She kissed him and he pushed her onto the small futon which was inside. **

**"No foreplay. I can't take any." Riza moaned and he started to kiss her neck.**

**"You konw how long I've wanted you to say that?" Riza smirked and pulled Roy's shirt over his head. Roy pulled Riza's pants and underwear down to her knees and she copied. Her shirt and bra dissapeared next and he kissed her again. She kissed back and he thrust in. She moaned and kissed him more deeply. He trust in and out for about 3 minutes before Riza started to tighten around him. He kept going and she kissed his chest. He smiled and panted lightly. Riza screamed his name as she was pushed over the edge. Roy kept thrusting. He thrust once more and released his hot seed into her. She felt her entire body get warm as he collapsed next to her. She rolled on top of him. She kissed his chin and up to his lips then continued to his nose, to his ear, then to his forehead and his other ear. He moaned and rubbed her leg. She kissed his lips and he nodded answering her silent wuestion. She positioned her opening over him and went down on him. They both gasped and Riza continued.**

**Two hours after they left, Roy and Riza made it back home. RJ, surprisingly, was sleeping so the couple colapsed on the bed. Riza threw the shopping bag on the floor and curled up into Roy's side. It was warm and inviting and she drifted of to sleep.**

**"Riza...wake up...Riza..." Riza's eyes opened, but all she could see was black. She moved her head a little and noticed that is was Roy's chest. She smiled and kissed it.**

**"Roy..." **

**"It's time for dinner, sweetheart." Roy said.**

**"Awww." She groaned and pushed herself reluctantly into a sitting position. Roy hugged her from behind and picked her up.**

**"You need to eat if you wanna keep your strength up for tomorrow." He said.**

**"Roy...we need to get RJ. I'll be right there, meet me downstairs." She said. Roy let her down and went downstairs. Riza blinked a couple of times and went in to get RJ. He was sitting in his crib. Riza picked him up and noticed something red on his shirt. She sat him down on the changing table. He whimpered as she gently pulled the shirt up. There was a ravor thin, bloody line going from one side of his body to the next.**

**"Mo...mmy." He said.**

**"What happened, baby? Who did this to you?" She asked him retorhically as she gently cleaned the wound. He whimpered and cried out a little, but didn't burst into tears or anything.**

**"Riza, is everything...Oh my GOD! What the hell?" Roy came in and saw RJ. He walked quickly over to her. She was crying more than he was. Roy pulled a small gauze wrap from the baby bag under the crib.**

**"See, I told you we'd need that." Riza said trying to lighten the mood. Roy wrapped the little baby's stomach in the gauze and put a fresh shirt on him.**

**"There, um...any idea how that happened?"**

**"Let's go eat, I bet RJ's starving. We'll eat and then think it over. I'll talk to Chris about it quietly, but don't say anything until it's just me and you, kay?" Roy nodded and they went down stairs. Everyone said grace and Roy placed RJ reluctantly into a highchair.**

**"Liz..." Chris said whispering so only she could hear.**

**"What?" The two conversed under their breath so it couldn't be heard over the roar of Riza's family members.**

**"Aunt Blair seemed peculiarly intrested in seeing RJ. I didn't let her, but I caught her in the nursery while you two were sleeping. You should make sure the little guy's okay."**

**"Kay, thanks. Hey, Chris do you know anything about her? Anything at all?"**

**"I know she's been married almost 30 times and she only like 35. I also know that during each of them, she was divorced for cheating. I know she's married now and I know she wants Roy."**

**"Is that it?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Kay, thanks." She smiled a little and turned to Roy.**

**"What the matter." **

**"I'm cold." She said like a little kid. Roy smirked and pulled Riza's chair so close that the chairs hit each other. Blair watched enviously. Riza laid her head on Roy's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. RJ was enjoying a little bit of mashed potatoes. Roy and Riza didn't like mash potatoes and they were the only people, beside Blair who weren't eating them.**

**"Blair was the one who hurt RJ." Riza said almost inaudibly. Roy looked at her worriedly.**

**"Are you sure?''**

**"Yes." She was still whispering. Roy nodded and rubbed the top of her head gently with his cheek.**

**"I am retiring to my room early tonight. Goodnight." Blair said and left the dining room. Riza growled very softly.**

**After Dinner, Roy and Riza brought RJ into the library and watched him as they played chess. After their 3 or 4 games, they retired to bed. Roy moved the crib to their room and locked the door when the small family was inside. RJ fell asleep quickly and Riza laid him in his crib. Roy shut off the light and got into bed next to Riza. She curled into his chest and murmered her suspision of what Blair was planning. Roy listened intently.**

**"How could she hurt my baby?" Riza sobbed. into the side of Roy's shirt.**

**"I don't know, Riza." He replied and hugged her into his chest. It was almost 12 o'clock midnight and everyone else had gone to sleep. Roy and Riza thought they were the only ones awake, but suddenly, Roy heard something break down the hall.**

**"What was that?" Riza's tears had stopped and now she was afraid. Roy shrugged and got out of the bed.**

**"I'm gonna go see.''**

**''No!" Riza gasped and tackled him before he could get to the door.**

**"What the hell?"**

**"I'm not letting you go out there. Now be a good boy and STAY HERE!" Roy was about to dissagree when Riza handcuffed him to a loop on the floor. He cursed as she stood. She grabbed a hidden gun, he had to remember to take it away after. She ignored his curses and walked cautiously out of the room. Riza left the door open so Roy could see if she were okay. He saw her get attacked and heard a gunshot. No one seemed to wake up to the noise. What was wrong with these people? They hear a gunshot, but continue to sleep? Roy reached into his back pocket as he heard two people fighting hand to hand in the hallway. He took out his small master key and unlocked the handcuffs. He ran into the hall, but was quickly jumped. He felt someone's lips on his own, but could tell they weren't Riza's. He pushed the person off and Riza shot them. The woman yelled and jumped out the window. Riza was about to go after her, but Roy grabbed her.**

**"There's something else going on here. You'd think the other's would wake up to a gun shot sound?"**

**Riza: 'Kay there's your lemon, cliff hanger, and more hate mail for a certain hoe who was married 30 times! HEHE**

**Kago: I liked the lemon...hehehehehe muahahahahaha**


	8. Hector?

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN FMA, ONLY IN MY WILDEST DREAMS **

**Riza: it's nighttime and the attacker has fled. **

**Roy and Riza checked every room, but made the mistake of checking Blair's last. Everyone was in their rooms. There was no evidence of the battle in the hall, but they had to close the window. Riza had pulled Roy back into the room and checked him thoroughly for wounds. She found none. She sighed in relief and kissed him. He kissed her back and placed a hand on the small of her back. It was wet.**

**"Riza..." He pulled away and spun her around. The back of her shirt was cut and covered with blood. He pulled her up and into the bathroom. Her pulled the shirt gently up over her head. He wet a small cloth and sat her on the side of the tub. She hissed as he ran the towel over the large, deep wound which covered more than half of her back. He gently masaged her shoulder as he continued to clean.**

**"There's and extra gauze in the cabinet." She said quietly. He got it and wrapped it around the wound and kissed her forehead.**

**"All set..." He was cut of as her lips covered his. He hugged her to his chest when they pulled away.**

**"I was scared." He was lost now.**

**"About what?"**

**"You...leaving...us." She chose her words carefully.**

**"Never. I would never ever leave you and our baby boy."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Cross my heart and hope to die."**

**"I have a secret."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm...pregnant." She said. He hugged her tightly, careful of her wounds.**

**"I couldn't be happier." Roy said sternly yet lovingly. Riza grinned and looked up at him.**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you more."**

**"No way."**

**"Yes way." Riza jumped up and pushed her lips into his. His head hit the wall with a thump, but he didn't care. He kissed her back almost as forcefully. It was a fun battle to see who loved the other more. Riza pushed her tounge into his mouth. They battled. Riza eventually won and kissed him lightly.**

**"I'm tired." Riza moaned and laid her head on Roy's bare chest.**

**"Time for Mrs. Mustang to get her sleep to be nice and healthy for tomorrow."**

**"Mmmm." Riza moaned and smiled softly as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He laid next to her and she immediately scooted over till she was in his protective arms.**

_Riza stood in the middle of a dark room. The only light was coming from over head, but it was flickering on and off. She looked down, she was swollen with pregnancy and there was a pool of blood at her feet. A contraction hit her forcefully._

_'NO, not here! I don't even know where here is!' She thought frantically to herself._

_"ROY!" She yelled as another contraction hit. Riza screamed and fell to the ground on her butt. She looked up and saw Roy pumping into Blair forcefully. She cursed as she saw him reach his climax inside of her aunt. She screamed, but he didn't hear. He panted heavily and started again as another contraction started. Riza could feel the baby's head at her entrance. She cursed again and watched weakly, her husband continue to have sex with her aunt as she fought the urge to push. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her gun from her back pocket and shot Blair. Roy cursed and turned to her. His hands wrapped around her throat. She felt the air escaping her lungs as black surrounded her._

**Riza sat up in the bed quickly. The sudden movement, made her feel sick and woke up Roy. He sat up and hugged her as tears formed in her eyes.**

**"What's wrong, Riza?" He asked kindly.**

**"It...it was just...just a dre...dream." She stammered and started to sob into his chest. He craddled her until she fell asleep again.**

**Riza woke up and hopped out of bed. She walked over to the dresser. Sunlight entered the room and spread across the walls. **

**"Goodmorning, my love. How was your sleep?" Roy asked and hugged her from behind as she brushed her hair.**

**"Awful, I kept having nightmares."**

**"I'm sorry." He mumbled and kissed her neck. He nuzzled it warmly until she pulled away so she could change. She pulled off her shirt and Roy noticed that her stomach was sticking out a little, but it could easily be mistaken for baby fat from when RJ was born. He pulled his pants and boxers. He could feel Riza's eyes on him and smirked. He looked up and she was looking away blushing. He pulled on fresh boxers and a pair of jeans. He found a blood-red (NOT BLOOD STAINED!!! IT"S THE SHIRT COLOR!) shirt and pulled it over his head. He heard a small pouting noise come from Riza and smirked again. Meanwhile she was pulling up a pair of comfortable, loose jeans. He smiled and kissed her, buttoning her pants for her. She smiled into the kiss and tackled him. She sat on top of him and kisssed him. He rubbed her sides. She smiled and kissed him again, deeply.**

**"Elizabeth, Roy, breakfast!" Riza's mom called.**

**"Thanks Mom, we'll be down in a minute!" Riza called back and got off of Roy. She picked up RJ and dragged Roy downstairs. Everyone was there. Blair had a hand on her upper arm as if it hurt. Riza sat at the head of the table next to her mother and Roy sat next to her. Riza place RJ in his highchair and cut an omlette up into small peices for him. She also placed a bottle of juice next to him where he could reach it.**

**Roy cut up a steak for himself and fed a peice of Riza every once in a while. (Military family: they're rich enough to have steak and eggs for breakfast and they do) Chris grabbed about 3 steaks and 4 eggs worth of scrambled eggs. Riza closed her eyes and laid her head on Roy's shoulder. She could feel Blair's eyes on her. She rebbed her cheek against Roy's shoulder and he hugged her closer to him. Blair's anger rose.**

**"I love you, Roy." She whispered.**

**"I love you, too, Riza." He said and kissed the top of her head. She moved her head so it was in the crook of his neck and she kissed the sensitive skin there. Blair watched enviously as Roy claimed her lips and she kissed back.**

**"Everyone, the festivities are all outside. Have fun and bond as a family." Everyone talked outside and RJ was swimming with his cousins in an ankle-deep plaistic pool. He was sitting and playing with a small rubber duck. Riza sat next to the pool and RJ splashed her. Riza smiled and tickled him. He giggled and splashed her again.**

**"Hello, Riza." Hector, Riza's cousin, said as he walked over.**

**"Hello, Hector. This is my son, RJ." She said motioning to the kid in the pool who was splashing her.**

**"Cool, um...I came to talk to you 'bout my mom..." His voice was poisoned with anger.**

**"Oh...um...can ya hold on a sec?" Hector nodded as Riza motioned for Roy to come and watch RJ.**

**"What's up?"**

**"Did you shoot her?" Riza's eyes got big.**

**"Not that I know of, why?"**

**"She said you shot her when she in the hallway last night." Riza looked at him confused then her face had a look of horror on it as his fist came toward her.**

**"RIZA!!!" Roy's voice was the last thing she heard before blacking out.**

**"Huh? What?" Riza's eye's opened slowly. Her vision was a bit blurry and her eye hurt.**

**"Riza? You awake?" Roy asked softly. She started to nod, but noticed that it hurt and stopped.**

**"R-roy?" She said weakly.**

**"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"**

**"My head hurts and I can't really see straight." She said.**

**"Can you stand?" He tried to help her up. When she was up and standing, she quickly adjusted and her vision returned to normal. She was in the living room and there was no one outside.**

**"Where is everyone?" She asked as he helped her walk to the kitchen.**

**"A few are at the local jail, some at the hospital, and everyone else is in here. He said as they entered the kitchen. There were about 30 out of 40 people in there talking.**

**Appearantly when Riza was knocked out:**

**Riza lay on the ground motionless. Roy's anger boiled up and he attacked Hector. His face got bloody and he went limp in Roy's hands. Blair jumped on Roy's back and started punching him and she was pulled off by Major Armstrong who was there undercover. They had all draw straws to see who would have to go check on Hector and who had to go check on Blair becuase no one had wanted to.**

**Roy hugged Riza close to himself as they sat in the kitchen. She was still dizzy and disoriented. She moaned softly and Roy asked her iff she wanted to go home.**

**"Yeah." She whispered best she could. She was really trying to stay awake. She didn't want to put Roy through that kind of fear.**

**"You can sleep if you want to. The doctor said you were fine, just a little concussion, nothing serious. So if you wanted to take a nap, I can pack up our stuff, get RJ and have the Major call our driver and tell him to come." Roy whispered because he knew that she had a headache. She made a small sound of agreement and fell asleep. Roy smirked and picked her up.**

**"Are you going to go, Fuhrer, sir?" Chris asked as he was about to leave.**

**"Roy will do and yeah, I wanna get Riza home so she can rest." He said.**

**"Okay, just, Roy... I wanted to tell you when you got here, not to hurt my sis, but... I know you won't... and I want you know, that I always knew that any guy Riza chose would be great... and I still think that." Chris left before Roy could say anything. Roy smiled and sought out Major Armstrong.**

**"Major, would you mind taking Riza to my car and waiting with her while I get our things and our son?""**

**"Not at all, sir. I'll do it with honor!" He said and carried Riza to the car which was waiting outside. Roy ran upstairs, grabbed their things, picked up RJ, and told his remaining servents to get the high chair and the crib. **

**"Riza, Riza honey, ya need to eat." Roy voice said in her head. She opened her eyes and saw Roy standing there with a tray of food. She pulled the blanket up to her mouth and looked up at Roy. He was smiling.**

**"Do I have to? That would involve sitting up." She whined. He laughed and put the tray on her lap as she sat up slowly. He kissed her forehead.**

**"I could feed you." He offered jokingly.**

**"Mmm." She sighed taking a bite of toast.**

**"You can get out of bed today, like I promised. I guess your vision's clear?"**

**"Yeah and I want to investigate this house! I only got to see this one room and it's getting boring. Even if it is the biggest bedroom I've ever been in."**

**"There's an indoor pool and two studies, side by side, and..."**

**"Don't tell me all of the cool stuff! I believe you own me a tour."**

**"What for?"**

**"For letting that bastard punch me!" She said angrily.**

**"Okay. I'll show you around, but then you have to promise to come swimming with me."**

**"Fine."**

**"RJ likes the pool too."**

**"YOU LET HIM SWIM IN A DEEP POOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"Oww. I'm hurt. I'm not that dumb. He was in one of those little floaty thingies." Riza laughed at his coice of words. That was almost as good as when he said icky. What ruler off the nations says icky and little floaty thingies? She laughed harder. He kissed her.**

**Riza: Kay there it is. Lemons galore, they did it in a club house and there was a mini fight scene. I know that could have been better, but oh well!**

**Kago: doing that thing that lt havoc did when he was dumped by Katherine Armstrong in the episode "The Flame Achlsmist, Bachelor Lt., and the secrets of Warehouse 13" lol**

**Riza: It's wierd that you can quote that point in time in that one episode!**


End file.
